Pokemon Gijinka: Souls of the Divine
by Golden Unovan
Summary: The world of Pokemon has long been kept in order by the Collective, the gods of the Pokemon world. But now the Collective , and the order of the world itself is being threatened by an ancient evil that spans dimensions.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Reshiram glanced apprehensively at his brother Zekrom. The god of Yin made eye contact, scowled, and then promptly looked away. Reshiram could practically hear him grinding his teeth.

Kyurem, who stood between them, was completely unaffected. Many questioned if the Boundary god even had a heart, Reshiram counted himself among that group. Despite this, Reshiram liked Kyurem a lot better than Zekrom right now. At least Kyurem didn't steal people's girlfriends like a slimy piece of trash. At least he-

"Uh, Reshiram, are you okay? You're making some scary faces."

Reshiram folded the sleeves of his trenchcoat and scowled at the ground. "I'm fine, Keldeo."

The boy ran his fingers through his long orange hair. "Liar."

"And?"

A smirk touched Keldeo's lips. "Since when were you such a -"

The boy was cut off mid-sentence by Reshiram cuffing him over the head. "Don't curse. Especially not in Origin Hall.

"Make me." Keldeo huffed.

Reshiram shook his head in frustration and let his gaze fall on the three Pokemon standing after Keldeo. Unlike their adoptive child, the trio were dressed in formal armor. This embarassed Reshiram slightly.

He, however, was dressed in his white trenchcoat, a bland t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of gold and white trainers.

Reshiram was part of the percentage dressed in "modern" clothing, whereas many of the other gods were wearing more formal armor or kimonos.

Arceus smiled upon differentiality, encouraging a "rainbow" of fashions and styles. Reshiram had a vague feeling his Lord _was _a rainbow.

"What's taking Arceus so long?" Someone grumbled across the hall. They were met by a silencing hiss. Reshiram glanced over and saw a bored looking Groudon being scowled at by an even more peeved Kyogre. Rayquaza, the only one of the three dressed formally, wedged himself between the titans to prevent a fight.

"What Groudon said. Where's Arceus-dono?" Said a new voice. It was Lugia, arms stretched above his silver hair and a permanent squint concealing dark blue eyes.

The previous silence disintegrated as more and more gods entered the conversation, and sooon the hall was like the chatroom of a popular anime sight.

Reshiram remained silent. The only people he could speak to were either already engaged, boring, or on his current enemy list. Thankfully, the doors of Origin Hall finally swung open and Arceus, dressed in gold and yellow kimono and clog sandals clomped in and clapped to get everyone's attention.

The Hall grew silent as Arceus made his way to the front.

As usual, the head god had a laid-back air to him. His platinum blonde hair looked like it hadn't been brushed, so it stuck up in weird places.

"Late as usual, Arceus-dono." Dialga greeted.

Arceus chuckled in embarrassment. "There was a...distraction."

Dialga tilted his head slightly.

"Gǎntàn wanted to speak to me."

This piqued Palkia's interest. "The Unown? Was Wèntí with him?" She inquired

Arceus nodded.

"About what?" Dialga asked. The Unown existed in a realm impregnable by other Pokemon and seemed to know more than even Arceus. They rarely revealed themselves, however, so much of their wisdom was locked away.

"Mnph, don't worry about it." Areus seemed reluctant to continue on the subject. "We need to start this meeting."

Arceus began to ask the Royal gods about the status of their respective regions. Since this didn't affect him, Reshiram began to daydream. Hi eyes drifted to Palkia.

Her armor ended with a skirt, so much of her legs were exposed, it was rather pleasant. Reshiram's thought drifted to a less appropriate place.

"Perv." Keldeo whispered, having followed Reshiram's line of sight.

He elbowed the young boy. "Mind your own business."

Keldeo smirked teasingly, receiving a shallow glare in return.

Reshiram averted his attention the the reports.

"-Finneon population is at it's highest since the humans reduced fishing in the East Sinnoh Sea." Kyogre finished.

Arceus nodded and began to say something, but was rudely cut-off as the Hall's doors creaked open.

All eyes flew to the entrance. A man dressed in a black cloak with a dragon skull covering his face stood there, gleaming eyes sweeping over the gods.

"Where is the Shinigami?" He asked in a whispery voice.

"And you are?" Arceus inquired. everyone else was silently asking the same question.

The man's eyes locked with Arceus's. "That is none of your concern. Now, once again, where is the Shinigami?"

There was a brief silence, and then Giratina stepped forward, his own darkly colorful cloak sweeping. "I assume you mean me?"

"Yes. I will ask you to come with me."

"And if I say no?"

The eyes darkened. "Then I will have no choice but to use force."

Garitina narrowed his eyes. "You are completely outnumbered, what makes you think you-"

The man casually intrupted Garitina with a flourish of his hand.

At that moment unearthly howls filled the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hello, everyone! It's me Golden Unovan!

Zekrom: Too enthusiastic.

Me: Huh? Well, whatever. The first chapter's out.

(Shakes head) The starring character in this chapter won't be Reshiram-kun (crowd groans in disappointment,) it's one of the Fanfic's starring villains. His name is Sirius, and _who _and _what _he is might just surprise you.

Zekrom: You sound like a crappy movie announcer.

Me: …Shut up.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sirius watched the chaos in Origin Hall unfold on the psyscreen before him with a look of mild amusement. The Collective was terrified and panicked at the sight of the Umbras attacking them, red eyes gleaming, knife-like fangs exposed.

The figure standing besides Sirius, a man as shadowy as the Umbras, examined his expression without any visible emotion.

"They're impressive, your servants." Sirius complemented.

The shadowy man nodded slightly. "They are fallen souls, infused with my own magic, and trained to kill."

Sirius closed his eyes and, still smiling, turned away from the screen. "But are they enough to subdue the traitor?"

The shade turned around. "Are you questioning my power, Sirius." There was a threatening edge in his tone.

Sirius remained unphased by this threat and replied: "No, Zah, I am not. I'm just _not _underestimating Garitina's."

Zah narrowed his eyes and turned back to the screen.

Sirius stared at Zah with mild amusement. The dark being had once been a powerful god, but he had abused his power to such an extent that he had been sealed and now needed a host to excercise his full power. Sirius personally didn't like him very much, but in order to overthrow Arceus and take his place on the throne, he needed Zah's help.

"Why is it Arceus allowed one of the Banished Ones back into his precious Collective?" Zah began to his. "If he plans on letting the rest suffer in darkness?"

Sirius frowned. "Garitina's one of Arceus's sons."

"Yes, but _you_ are his _brother."_

Sirius cringed. He and Arceus had been born from a single egg that had tumbled from the Chaos and had created all that was together, but Arceus's ideals of freedom strayed away from Sirius's ideas of perfect unity and order, so an argument had ensued.

The gods had split into sides, each choosing the Creator they believed was right.

In the end, Sirius had lost and he and his followers were banished, doomed to live in dark realm beyond Distortion World disaffectionately known as _Meido. _

Garitina was the only god capable of venturing out onto Earth, as he was the god of both death and anti-matter, that was why Sirius needed him, and Zah to procure him.

"I suppose he didn't want to risk a revolt." Sirius tried.

A cold chuckle escaped Zah's lips. "Correct, that is exactly why. He fears _you, _Sirius, and what you are capable of."

"Overthrowing him." Sirius agreed, the light returning to his voice.

"Yes, and remember, once you are king, I want Gabrieleon. He must die by my hand."

* * *

Me: So what did you think of chapter 2? I'm open to reviews, in fact, I encourage them.

Zekrom: Why, because you suck at writing?

Me:(Scowls at Zekrom) Well...Anyways, the bad guy introduced in this chapter is a Fakemon created by Destinedjagold, the creator of the Ruby Destiny series of hack(advertising~,) I got his permission to use the characters (including Gabrieleon 3)

Zekrom:(in a threatening voice) You don't plan on setting me up with someone, do you?

Me: Why _are _you here? I like Reshiram a lot more than I like you, plus, you're mean to me!

Zekrom: _Like?_ You have a thing for my brother?

Me: Uh...Back on topic, Sayonara and see you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Finally, chapter 3 is here!

Zekrom: Took you long enough.

Me: Why are you such a pessimist?

Zekrom: I have a jerk image to uphold.

Me: ...uh...Cue chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Why should I give a damn about the Sinnoh, or Giratina, he's caused enough problems already."

The discussion about the situation tn in Origin Hall, which had happened mere days ago, had been going on for little over three hours and was becoming rather heated.

Despite the situation possibly involving Zah, the Hevian's mortal enemy, the guardian of the underworld, Devihel, was stubbornly insisting that they leave it alone until Zah, if ever, decided to return to the Hevah region. However, Angeallen, guardian of the heavens, wanted the opposite, he wanted him and the other gods to intervene and aid the Collective.

On the outside of the fray was Gabrieleon, who was daydreaming to escape the madness around him.

Chaomega was bored, the non-stop tapping of his fingernails against his "throne" reminded everyone of this, and it was getting on another member of the Guardians.

"Instead of reminding everyone of your displeasure, Chaomega," Breatherna complained, "how about you input?"

"Tempting." He replied without much enthusiasm. His golden eyes were half-closed and he looked ready to fall asleep.

Breatherna sighed and shook her head. She never grew angry, but Chaomega often drove her close, all he seemed to do was observe everything. The only time he truly interveined was when humans were involved.

"Speaking of input, what do _you_ think we should do, Felinar?" Angeallen inquired. Devihel's eyes bugged. "OF COURSE YOU'D ASK HER! SHE'S ONE OF THEM!"

Angeallen shielded his face with the sleeve of his kimono, as if it would block out his brother's yelling.

"Why are you shouting, Devihel?" Gabrieleon asked, the underworld god had snapped him from his peaceful reverie.

"Ignore him," Breatherna snorted with distaste, "he has gravelerocks for brains."

"WHY IS EVERYONE AGAINST ME!?"

"Um...can I say something?" It was Deazone.

"NO!" Devihel roared.

Angeallen gave Deazone an apologetic look and motioned for him to speak.

"Zah possessed Giratina once already, and, if he's been kidnapped like Rotom's message reported, Zah's likely to use him as a host once more."

Chaomega had perked up slightly, likely from Devihel's outburst, and chose to speak now. "Why does he keep coming back? If the gods don't get hims, the guardian trainers will."

"Unless he has an _actual _plan this time." Gabrieleon said.

Chaomega nodded. "That, or someone is aiding him."

"Like who?"

"A banished god, possibly."

A silence fell over the gods.

Then Angeallen spoke. "But they're sealed away."

Chaomega snorted. "So was Zah, but we _all_know he _isn't_ sealed."

"Because he somehow escaped." Devihel added, now calmed.

"You're smarted than you look," Chaomega complimented, "but the question is _how _he escaped."

"Yes, the question is how."

* * *

Me: Woohoo! This chapter flowed perfectly! It's definitely better than the last two.

Arceus: Zekrom got hit in the head by some rubble during the attack, so I'm filling in.

Me: Good. I was getting tired of him.

Arceus: You hate Zekrom, but you love his brother. I wonder…

Ne: Huh? Love? You mean...W-WAIT! You're making false assumptions!

Arceus: Don't deny how you feel…

**Me: Shut up! I'm starting to miss Zekrom...**


End file.
